halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drakel
|image= |imagecaption=''"Stealth is our world. You enter it. You die."'' |homeworld=Drakelia |height=3-4 Meters |weight=240-390 |skincolor=Varies |distinctions=Adaptations Include: *Natural Camo Ability *Under Water For Long Periods of Time |equipment= |types= |affiliation=Saulosian Directorate |notable= |othernames=Seekers, Swamp Troops, Invisible Hands, Conclave Assassins }} The Drakels (Latin "Sileo Umbra", meaning "Silence of Shadows"), are a reptillian-like sentient species first discovered and later conquered by the Saulosian race. After the successful conquest of the Drakelien race by the Saulosian Directorate, they were quickly integrated into Saulosian society. The Drakels were reported to have entered the Saulosian Directorate several years after the government had formed. History Early History The Drakels are thought to have evolved from small, rat-sized reptiles that evolved during their planet's prehistory. Over the course of several millennia, these scavenging pack animals evolved into larger, sentient creatures who maintained their pack mentality but also began to develop more sophisticated forms of communication and expression. Before long, Drakelia (as it would later be named) was covered in separate tribes of Drakels, all with their own unique customs and languages. Some of these tribes made their homes in Drakelia's mountains or on its coasts or on its plains, and these tribes became successful developers of science and culture. Most, however, lived in the inhospitable swamps that covered most of Drakelia, something that hampered their ability to grow and prosper as they fought to eke out a living hunting and farming on infertile land. At some point in Drakelia's prehistory, one of the tribes on the coast began to abandon the nomadic hunter-gatherer lifestyle that had been a mainstay of almost all Drakel life since the dawn of their species. Instead of moving from place to place, the tribe established a permanent settlement, around which it cultivated farmland and organized fishing efforts in the ocean it was situated upon. Abolishing strict child-control customs that had been necessary to maintain always-low food supplies, the tribe's leader urged his followers to instead attempt to raise as many children (or "hatchlings" as they were called) as they could in order to populate the surrounding area with more settlements. Although this revolutionary leader would be killed in a fight for control of the tribe (a common occurrence in just about any Drakel society) before his dream could be realized any further, his successor--and killer--would maintain his policies and within a decade (by human time standards) the tribe's single settlement had expanded to three settlements. It was around this period that the forms of oral history that had been preserved by shamans began to be recorded using a new method developed collectively by the tribe: writing. For the next several generations, this pioneering tribe (identified as "the Vrantels" by ancient texts) lived in peace, gradually developing their existing settlements while also dispatching scouts to look for more fertile areas and expanding their evolving culture. Unlike in early human societies, innovation was not an individual's pet project but rather a concerted effort involving the entire community. Drakel were extremely social by nature, and although their pack-like mentality established a clear hierarchy (with the leader and his mate exerting control and dominance over the other members of the pack), those not at the top of the heap were not necessarily devoid of all intelligence and individuality. Ideas for improvements were encouraged to be shared amongst the community, and although the leader had final say in which ideas the community acted upon, the others could persevere with their suggestions until they were acted upon. During this time period the writing system was greatly expanded upon and improved, improvements were made to the hunting, fishing, and farming systems, and many useful tools such as wheels and farming implements were first discovered. It was also during this time that the Vrantels made forays into the area of religion, and they worshipped actual worldly things rather than deities personifying these things. The ocean, sky, fields, rivers, and even the Drakel body itself were all subjects of varying degrees of reverence, and the tribal shamans began to employ rituals in order to better explain their belief system to their offspring. Meeting with the Directorate Evening Time War Quick End Integration into the Directorate Later Service The Saulosian Campaign Description Anatomy and Physiology Culture Society Military Technology Trivia